


Owari-magica: Witch battle Stag

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [119]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Battle, Gen, Roleplay, Roleplay Log, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Stag was the magi Buck whom was Aeron's best friend. Will Aeron figure out that the one that they're fighting is Buck? And what will that do to their current friendships?
Series: Owari Magica [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Stag

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Beetle (Aeron): 1367 words | 1335 points  
> Snubby (Chance): 1139 words | 1120 points  
> Rose (Ophelia): 1029 words | 1015 points  
> Bunny (Thea and witch): 2010 words | 2005 points
> 
> EXP: 2  
> Purification: 20%  
> Item: Healing kiss

Order: Aeron, Chance, Ophelia, Belladona, Blythe, Thea, Stag (witch)

It was 13 to hit witch and familiars

Aeron has gotten a good night's rest and had a couple of really good, cathartic talks about how it's okay to feel their feelings. They are about as ready for today as can be expected. They find the opening to a labyrinth, and pull out their phone to text the group at large. Today is going to be a day, isn't it.

  


Chance glanced down at her phone, letting out a small sigh when she realized it was another witch sighting. She had just fought one... but she supposed witches didn't rest just because she was tired. And if people were in danger she was going to have to do her job. It's what she signed up for after all.

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and headed off to the location, picking up the pace to get there before the others went in.

  


Ophelia picked up her phone, seeing a message from Aeron in the group chat. Apparently they found another witch labyrinth. She was glad that she able to attend this battle, but having more of a break would have nice. She hurried towards the location of the witch.

  


Belladona had just been picking something up from a jeweler when she got the text about the witch. She was close. Fuck it. "Hey Dex could you pull over? I wanna walk from here." She told her driver. Once she was out of the car she started making her way over to the others. She would have to hold off till later to pick up her package. 

  


Blythe was wondering around looking for a witch. She didn't have her switch with her and she was nervous about this. It was her first witch battle and after talking to Eb he had recommended that she doesn't bring her switch with her. She had a small fidget toy that she was trying to calm down with but was having problems.

  


Thea had an eventful weekend. She stretched and sighed happily, following the text to... the labyrinth. Like Eva had mentioned, Like Ana had mentioned, there it was. And some of the magi she'd seen before, but only two she'd met. She flashed Belladonna a smile and offered Aeron a high-five. "Heyo!"

  


Aeron returned Thea's greeting with a tired smile, and nodded at her. They gave Chance that same smile, and let themself relax a little. 

"Ready for your first real battle?" They ask the fellow medic, eyebrows raised. "I'll focus on healing, you can do some of that yourself and attack as needed. If we need we can ask Belladona to help too." They sigh.

"Something about this feels... foreboding, but maybe I'm just. In a mood."

  


Chance gave everyone a small smile and a bow of the head as she caught her breath, her eyebrows raising a bit as she overheard Aeron. It was someone's first witch battle? So... she wasn't the newbie anymore. Well, when she thought about it that way she'd been here a while, hadn't she? She still felt so new though.. She had to get out of that mindset. As a supporter she had to protect everyone, especially anyone newer to this than her.

  


Ophelia sees Aeron talking to another magi that she doesn't recognize, and approaches the both of them. She puts her hand on their shoulder. "Hey. You feeling up to battling already?" She asked. It's only been a couple a days since the last battle, and she knows that they had to deal with a lot.

  


Belladona noticed the group and walk over. "Hey. Aeron please tell me you got some sleep." She poked him in the side of the arm. Last time she had been worried about him, oddly enough not about what happened with Fawn but the fact he looked like shit. 

  


Blythe noticed the group of people that were at that pride party. She walked over and noticed no Percy or Chara. No one she really knew the names of. Shit. This wasn't good but at the same time she needed to fight in a battle. This wasn't something she could just push off to a better day. She needed to do this today.

  


Thea stepped back from the other medic and the girl talking to them, ending up looking at two other pretty girls. This town seemed to be full of them. She put her hands on her hips. "Thea, medic." She nodded to the purple-haired girl and the redhead. "And?"

  


Aeron raised their hands in surrender. 

"I did! I got a full night's sleep every night since. And I'm. Mostly ready? About as ready as can be expected." They huff, transforming and running their fingers over the surface of their gem. 

"Aeron, Medic and Support." They added, after Thea spoke up.

"If you need to you can call out colors or weapons, we'll keep an ear out for you. Not everyone is good with names."

  


"My name's Chance." She smiled at the newcomer. "I'm a supporter so let me know if you need any... supporting." She laughed at her own lack of vocabulary. She did have a weird position in the team but she was happy to have it. Someone needed to do it and she thought she was getting good at it. "It's nice to meet you." She added on quickly.

  


Ophelia raised a hand. "I'm Ophelia." It was weird to introduce herself to new magi again. She didn't know what else to say. Belladona was here so that was good.

  


Belladona nodded. "Good." She looked around. Fuck. She was the most experienced here. Hopefully no one looks to her to lead. "Belladona medic and fighter." She introduces herself to the new medic. Pulling out her hair clip she transforms after setting her soul gem on her head. It was weirdly common outside of Seaford for magi to transform a bit more flash. She liked it. 

  


Blythe just stands there. "Hi. I'm Blythe." All of them were introducing themselves so she says her name. Why does this have to be so hard?

  


Thea nods to everyone. "If anyone needs healing, let me know?" She transformed, shifting from one tiny, short skirt to another. "And... I think I pack a punch."

  


Aeron grinned. They were... actually kinda excited to see how everyone reacted to Thea's scythe. It's cool. 

"Ready to head in?" Aeron steps towards the entrance, but hesitates at the threshold. Why does this feel... familiar? In a bad way?

  


Chance gave a nod, waving her hand over the other to begin her transformation. In a quick flash she was ready, gripping her key tightly in her hand. She was as ready as she could be.

  


Ophelia transformed as well, a bit surprised to see that one the new girls, Thea? That she has a scythe as well. It looks a lot different from hers though. Ophelia is about to take a step in when she sees Aeron pause. "You sure about this."

  


Belladona pulls out her scalpel and walks in. She noticed Aeron's pause but it didn't bother her. The last battle had been rough on them so it made sense to her. 

  


Blythe noticed that everyone was transforming and transformed herself. She swished her skirt a bit before pulling out her 'game-con' and attached the safety strap to her wrist and waited for more people to head in before she followed suit.

  


Thea follows the rest of the magi in, bumping her hip against Blythe as she went. "Chin up, stage fright's a bitch but when you get used to it... it's not so bad." She pulled her scythe from inside her jacket slowly, the long staff seemingly taking forever to end up in her hands. Then she smiles, shrugging. "Okay... let's do this."

  


The labyrinth is a large forest with a small clearing visible through the thickets of trees, with a large witch in the clearing. Stag has large horns protruding from his head, and a gem clasping his cloak to his chest. Through the thick trees, Flops nose at the underbrush, sniffing out intruders while their chocolate-bunny ears fall cutely to the sides, and Barks pant by tree bases to rest between their constant searching. They've been waiting a long time for this.

  
  


A flop notices Aeron and signals the rest of the familiars that there's intruders afoot. (Stat drop -3 speed to Aeron) Three other Flops try to signal as well, but get distracted by tree roots and false flowers.

  
  


A Bark notices the signal and bites Aeron (16 hit, 2dmg) Three others fail to bite, tripping each other in their excitement to attack.

  
  


Health: Aeron 58 hp (-3 speed 2 rounds) ☆ Chance 60 hp ☆ Ophelia 60 hp ☆ Bella 80 hp ☆ Blythe 60 hp ☆ Thea 60 hp ☆ Stag 100 hp ☆ Barkx8 40 hp ☆ Flopx8 20 hp

  


Aeron stumbles, eyes glued to the orange gem clasping the cloak around the Witch's neck. No, that. That can't. No. 

Their staff falls into their hands, as they heal themself. (10 health to Self)

  


Chance stepped into the labyrinth after everyone, taking up the rear where she normally fought. It was safer to stay in the back. She could see everyone and do her supporting from there. With a wave of her key she had summoned her trusty shield, knowing that if this witch was anything like the last one she was going to need it.

  


Ophelia takes out her scythe and swipes at the Bark 1 who attacked Aeron. She know that they said they were okay, but she still is worried about them.

(10+11 hit. 6x4=24dmg.)

  


Belladona looked around and then attacked one of the rabbit familiars. She noticed Aeron having problems. "Aeron get it the fuck together." She called out.

(Non nat 20, 3dmg)

  


Blythe walked in and was amazed on how everything looked. Is this what a witch was like? She pointed her weapon at one of the familiars and tried to fire but nothing happened when she pushed the botton.

(4 to hit)

  


Thea yelped in pain, stumbling back from the dogs. She jabbed at one with the sharp end of her scythe, something viscous and pink oozing from the edge and running along the blade. "Okay, significantly less fun!" She hit her back against a tree, standing against it for a moment. "I think I like sparring a lot better!"

(15 to hit, 1dmg, poison for 3rounds)

  


Stag catches the alerts and charges forwards, then sees someone Familiar in the midst of the other magi. Someone who had not made a contract before, but who he would recognize anywhere. He charges in the midst of the magi to separate them, swooping Aeron up onto their back. (No familiars will attack Aeron for the rest of the battle)

  
  


Three flops raise more signals, and the fourth takes a moment to eat a flower. They spit it back out when they think no one is looking. (Stat drop -3 speed to ophelia) (Stat drop -2 special to bella) (Stat drop -3 attack to chance)

  
  


Three Barks attack, one nipping at Blythe's ankle (7 to atk, 3dmg) and the other two at Thea's upper calves, jumping to get there. (8 and 11 to atk, 4dmg each)

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp (-3 speed 1 round) ☆ Chance 60+25 hp (-3 attack 2 rounds)☆ Ophelia 60 hp (-3 speed 2 rounds)☆ Bella 80 hp (-2 special 2 rounds)☆ Blythe 57 hp ☆ Thea 52 hp ☆ Stag 100 hp ☆ Barkx6 40 hp ☆ Bark1 16 hp ☆ Bark2 39 hp (poisoned 3 rounds) ☆ Flopx7 20 hp ☆ Flop1 17 hp

  


Aeron yelped, scrambling to grip the cloak around... Buck's neck. They point their staff at Thea, and heal her. (5 health to Thea)

"Don't forget you can heal!" They turn back to Stag, frowning.

"What the absolute fuck, you asshole." They smack the back of the deer's skull with their hand, not intending to do any damage.

  


Looks like it was time to take care of the familiars again. Why were there always so many of them? She ran after one of the rabbit familiars, smacking her key against it. 

(16-3 to hit, 2 damage, familiar's defense halved for attack)

  


Ophelia was confused but mostly angry when she saw the witch pick up Aeron. They already were dealing with enough. She swung at the witch, making sure not to hit Aeron in the process.

(7+11 hit. 4 dmg.)

  


Belladona saw the witch scoop up Aeron. "What the fuck is this thing?" She yelled annoyed. She tried to attack the same familiar but missed. 

(8 to hit)

  


Blythe saw the witch pick up one the magi and was really confused. She tried to fire at the witch but missed. At least she was able to fire.

(6 to hit)

  


Thea jabs at the other Bark in her space, getting frustrated. (19 to hit, 1dmg poisoned for 3 rounds)

  


Stag keens at his passenger, turning his head to nose at Aeron's thigh. He hopes that his friend doesn't hate him for protecting him. He backs up, keeping an eye on the magi and breathing huffily, intending on returning them to his nest.

  
  


Most of the Flops get distracted by more flowers and mean magi smacking them around, but one raises a signal on Blythe. (Stat drop -3 attack to Blythe)

  
  


One Bark attacks Blythe (18 to hit, 1 dmg) and a second attacks Ophelia (5 to hit, 2dmg). One of the others runs up past a mess of slobbering Barks to butt his head into Ophelia's side and explode (10 to hit, 4dmg).

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp ☆ Chance 60+25 hp (-3 attack 1 rounds)☆ Ophelia 60 hp (-3 speed 1 rounds)☆ Bella 80 hp (-2 special 1 rounds)☆ Blythe 57 hp (-3 to attack 2 rounds) ☆ Thea 52 hp ☆ Stag 100 hp ☆ Barkx5 40 hp ☆ Bark1 16 hp ☆ Bark2 38 hp (poisoned 2 rounds) ☆ Bark8 DEAD ☆ Flopx7 20 hp ☆ Flop1 17 hp

  


"Don't you huff at me, Buckley Dolibor." Aeron grumbled. They wince, when Ophelia attacks him. (5 health to Ophelia)

"Hey! Focus on the familiars first!" They pet Buck's head gently.

"Shhh, you gigantic ass."

  


Focus on familiars. Yeah, that's what Chance was up to. So many... at least they had a lot of healers this time. The familiars could wittle them down but they'd outlast them. She swung another attack at a flop, slamming her key into it again.

(15-3 to hit, 6 damage, flop 1's defense halves for attack)

  


Opheliq got pushed back away from Stag when one of the familiars explode between her and it. She slid back, when another Bark took a bite of her. Ouch.

Ophelia looked up at Aeron, confused. Were they talking to the witch. It didn't seem to be attacking them.. at least not yet. She guessed she could attack the familiars for now, although it didn't seem like there were any hostages. She attacked Bark 1 again, hitting it with magic twice. 

(7+11 hit. 6 dmg.)

  


Belladona saw Aeron soothing the witch. This was weird this was so weird. She stabbed at one of the Flop familiars. 

(nat 20, 12 dmg to Flop 2)

  


Blythe pointed her controller at one of the Flops and fired. The megenta magic hit the familiar. "YAS! I hit one!" She cheered as she jumped up a down. 

(18 to hit, 1dmg to flop 3)

  


Thea slashed as another Bark as it passed, jumping over the two that had her cornered. "Okay, screw that! Wair- nice hit!" Thea lit up at the other girl's success.

(Nat 20, 18, 3×3dmg poisoned for 3 rounds)

  


Stag stomped harshly, sending a shower of branches onto the magi. Some can protect themselves, but he doesn't care. Stag kept retreating with Aeron on them, snorting once before ducking his head and settling into the nest, Aeron still too high up to actually get down. He trilled sweetly. This was what he'd waited for, after all. (10 to hit, 6dmg to Thea, Ophelia, and Blythe)

  
  


Three of the Flops get too excited from the flowers they'd been eating and attack some of the girls. Flop6 bites Thea from behind (17 to hit, 4dmg). Flop7 kicks Belladonna's ankle. (16 to hit, 4dmg). Flop8 scratches Blythe (19 to hit, 2dmg).

  
  


A Bark drifts into Chance's space and explodes from getting too excited. (13 to hit, 1 dmg)

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp ☆ Chance 60+24 hp ☆ Ophelia 53 hp ☆ Bella 76 hp ☆ Blythe 48 hp (-3 to attack 1 rounds) ☆ Thea 47 hp ☆ Stag 96 hp ☆ Barkx2 40 hp ☆ Bark1 10 hp ☆ Bark2 37 hp (poisoned 1 rounds) ☆ Bark3 38 hp (poisoned 2 rounds) ☆ Bark4 31 hp (poisoned 3 rounds) ☆ Bark7 Bark8 DEAD ☆ Flopx5 20 hp ☆ Flop1 9 hp ☆ Flop2 8 hp ☆ Flop3 17 hp

  


Aeron glances around the clearing Buck brought them, and stops short at seeing two people crumpled in the corner of the nest Stag as settled in. That's... Ophelia's mom, and Nellie. Those are. Hostages. God, damn it, Buck. Aeron groans into their hands.

"Guys? Can you hear me? He has hostages! Other than me!"

Aeron will start healing again when they're not too busy screaning into their hands.

  


Hostages. Of course. When did a witch not? Just once she wished they could fight one where people weren't in danger. Er well... people besides them. She swung again at the familiars but missed by a big margin this time. They were all moving too fast for her and she was already disoriented by that explosion that had slammed into her shield.

(3 to hit, miss)

  


Ophelia fell back when Stag attacked. She tried to see Aeron, but they were out of her line of sight. She stood up and barely hits bark 1 with the back of her scythe. "What?" She yells back, hearing Aeron trying to say something to them.

(Hit. 1 dmg.)

  


Belladona watched as Aeron was taken away by the witch. "Fuck." She heard him talk about hostages. "Aeron do you know who it is?" She called out. She turned on the Flop that had just attacked her and stabbed at it a few times. 

(23 to hit, 8dmg to Flop 7)

  


Blythe cried out in pain when she was attacked by the witch. "Hostages?" She was confused. Had Percy said anything about that? She couldn't remember at the moment. "Are they okay?" She tried to fire at one of the familiars but missed again.

(4 to hit)

  


Thea wasnt a fan of what was going on. She healed herself.

(7hp to herself)

  


Stag noses at Aeron's thigh and trills again. He's happy with this.

  
  


Flop3 misses and chases their tail. Flop3 bites Ophelia (10 to hit, 3dmg)

  
  


Bark1 bites Ophelia (17 to hit, 2dmg). Bark2 claws at Bella's ankle (17 to hit, 1dmg). Bark3 jumps on Blythe (9 to hit, 4dmg). Bark4 bites his own tail and whines (nat1, 4dmg to self)

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp ☆ Chance 60+24 hp ☆ Ophelia 55 hp ☆ Bella 75 hp ☆ Blythe 41 hp ☆ Thea 46 hp ☆ Stag 96 hp ☆ Barkx3 40 hp ☆ Bark1 15 hp ☆ Bark2 38 hp (poisoned 2 rounds) ☆ Bark4 36 hp ☆ Bark7 Bark8 DEAD ☆ Flopx6 20 hp ☆ Flop1 17 hp ☆ Flop7 12 hp

  


Aeron struggled to get off of Buck's back, but gets tanlged in his cloak instead. (d4 to escape)

They growl, and wheel their arm back, throwing their staff through the trees to hit a familiar with the weapon. (d18 to hit Flop 6, 5dmg)

  


Chance was starting to get tired of all these familiars. Without them they could just focus the witch and get this over with-- She wished she had an area attack that could hit more than one... or maybe just hit harder. Doing so little damage made things drag on but at least she was helping at the end of the day. She lashed out at another familiar, stabbing her key like a sword.

(d18 to hit, 5 damage, flop7's defense halved for attack)

  


Ophelia hits Bark 1 again, hopefully getting closer to taking it down. "Aeron!" She yells out for them. "Are you okay?"

(Hit. 12dmg to bark 1.)

  


Belladona stabs at one of the Flops. "Fucking familiars. Just die already!" She yelled at them as she hit them. Really she looked at where Aeron was taken. They hadn't responded to her yet. She was debating on going to them and killing that witch. 

(24 to hit, 5dmg to Flop 2)

  


Blythe cries out when the familiar jumps on her she fires at it and pushes it off. "Its just like a boss battle Blythe. You can do this." She spoke to herself trying to calm herself down.

(15 to hit, 3 dmg to Bark 3)

  


Thea heals Blythe, eyes sweeping over the area. The trees were still thick, but she could see where her medic friend had disappeared to, and it looked calm. "Hey! I don't think they're in danger!" She leaned on her scythe, blinking at everyone else. "And, don't we have to kill everything?"

(7 hp to Blythe)

  


Stag snorts again as Aeron gets tangled in his cape. He shakes his head. That's no way to show their love back to him. He noses at their face, now conveniently closer to his own, and licks Aeron's cheek.

  
  


Three of the Flops run to the side and get their fix of flowers, forgetting about the battle entirely. One gets caught on Ophelia's skirt and bites her elbow (17 to hit, 2dmg).

  
  


Bark5 and Bark6 run from where they had been, with Bark5 going to explode at Bella's feet (16 to hit, 6dmg) and Bark6 exploding behind Chance (12 to hit, 3dmg).

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp ☆ Chance 60+21 hp ☆ Ophelia 53 hp ☆ Bella 69 hp ☆ Blythe 48 hp ☆ Thea 46 hp ☆ Stag 96 hp ☆ Barkx3 40 hp ☆ Bark1 3 hp ☆ Bark2 34 hp (poisoned 1 rounds) ☆ Bark3 37 hp ☆ Bark4 36 hp ☆ Bark7 Bark8 DEAD ☆ Flopx5 20 hp ☆ Flop1 17 hp ☆ Flop2 15 hp ☆ Flop6 15 hp ☆ Flop7 7 hp 

  


Aeron groaned loudly, and called out. "I'm fine! This. This is FINE, I guess!" They scratch behind Buck's ear, glaring. They don't think they could get out right now if they tried.

"You're going to have to let me go some time, big guy." God, that was weird. Calling Buck big. He'd always been so tiny......

  


Chance rushed forward again, taking a golf swing at the nearest familiar and hitting it square in the face. If only she was a bit stronger...

(20 to hit, 3 damage, flop7’s hp halved during attack)

  


Ophelia kicks away the Flop that bit her, but it doesn't go far. Makes some sense. She's not an expert at kicking.

( Hit. 2 dmg to Flop 4 )

  


Belladona pulls out a needle and throws it into one of the Barks She ran off into the trees to find Aeron. She really hoped that one of the taken people wasn't Luis again. She wasn't going to pressure them to make their wish sooner but shit she will have a heart attack if he gets taken again. "Aeron where the fuck are you?" She yells out trying to find the other.

(14 to hit, 1dmg poisoned for 4 rounds to bark 1)

  


Blythe fires at the same familiar but it doesn't do anything. Why isn't it working?

(12 to hit)

  


Thea heals the girl with purple hair and buns who wasn't skittish, hoping that she wouldn't be too in the line of fire. This was easier than trying to attack, but she wasn't sure if she was useful enough here.

(4 hp to Ophelia)

  


Stag stands slowly, shifting his weight to bellow a call. He was tired of the fighting. He never had liked it much, and this was no exception.

  
  


All the Barks receive his instructions. They explode.

Bark1 (8 to hit ophelia, 1dmg)

Bark2 (7 to hit blythe, 3dmg)

Bark3 (11 to hit chance, 7dmg)

Bark4 (10 to hit thea, 4dmg)

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp ☆ Chance 60+14 hp ☆ Ophelia 56 hp ☆ Bella 69 hp ☆ Blythe 45 hp ☆ Thea 42 hp ☆ Stag 96 hp ☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flopx3 20 hp ☆ Flop1 17 hp ☆ Flop2 15 hp ☆ Flop4 18 hp☆ Flop6 15 hp ☆ Flop7 4 hp 

  


Aeron scrambles off and away from Buck, and puts themself between the witch and the hostages. They glance up. (d17 to escape)

"Focus on the familiars, Belladona! Nellie and Ophelia's mom are fine, too!" They summon their weapon again, as their needles materialize in their hands.

  


At least Chance was still helping. Another powerful swing at a familiar sent it flying back away from her. 

(20 to hit, 10 damage, flop 6’s defense halved for attack)

  


She strained to hear what Aeron was saying. Did they say it was her mom? Again? She swung again, only grazing the bunny like familiar. 

(hit. 4 dmg to flop 4)

  


Belladona burst into the area with Aeron and the witch and threw a poisoned needle into the witch. "Yeah well we also need to fight the fucking witch." She snapped back. She pulled out her scalpel. "If you and I focus on the witch we can start to take down its health and the others can deal with the familiars. Anyways they're blowing themselves up out there." 

(Non nat 20 to hit, 2 dmg poisoned for 4 rounds)

  


"AHHH!" Blythe screamed out at the exploding familiars. "They BLOW UP?" She yelled and tried to fire but missed. 

(12 to hit)

  


Thea let the pink goop drip down her scythe again and slashed at a Flop, feeling her heart drop down into her stomach. Rabbit vs Rabbit, no fun hitting something she identified with. "Sorry Bugs!" She winced.

(17 to hit, 6dmg, 3 rounds poisoned Flop8)

  


Stag trilled in distress, bowing down to beckon for Aeron to get back on their shoulders. They'll be fine as long as they're together. They hope Aeron can see how much they miss them. How much they want this to work. They won't hurt them again.

  
  


Flop1 bites Thea's ankle (8 to hit, 2dmg). Flop2 throws a batch of flowers in Chance's face before scratching her (12 to hit, 3dmg). Flop3 jumps up onto Ophelia's back (7 to hit, 4dmg). Flop4 bites it's own tail on accident (nat1, 2dmg) and Flop5 trips, sitting dazed in the clearing.

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp ☆ Chance 60+11 hp ☆ Ophelia 52 hp ☆ Bella 69 hp ☆ Blythe 45 hp ☆ Thea 40 hp ☆ Stag 94 hp (poisoned 1dmg 4 rounds)☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flopx2 20 hp ☆ Flop1 17 hp ☆ Flop2 15 hp ☆ Flop4 18 hp☆ Flop6 5 hp ☆ Flop7 4 hp ☆ Flop8 14 hp (poisoned 3dmg 3 rounds)

  


"No! Don't hurt him!" Aeron used their needles' string to bind Stag for two rounds, sealing him in place. (d11 +4 to hit, stag sealed for 2 rounds)

"That's Buck! I would recognize his soul gem anywhere. And listen to me, for once in your life! Until the familiars are dead, don't hurt him!"

  


Chance made another run for the familiars but wasn't expecting the thing to slip right under her. Her swing missed completely and she let out a noise of frustration as it escaped her again.

(3 to hit lol)

  


Ophelia swung again at the familiar. She needed to get these all out of the way she went to help Aeron.

(hit. 12 dmg to flop 4)

  


Belladona looked at Aeron. This was Buck. "Aeron, Buck died. He despaired. This is all thats left. The magic and fragments of his soul. Nothing more. That last witch was Midge the witch that killed Von was Vanessa. We turn into witches but not fighting these fuckers and feeling bad for them is dangerous for us." She snapped at them. "The moment we make our wishes we are sealed to die either in battle or despair." She stabbed her scalpel into the ground. "Calling that thing Buck will hurt you more in the long run. I know grieving takes time but what your doing is clouding your fucking brain." She snapped. "So if you want the familiars dead go deal with them cause you obviously can't fight this witch head to head." She stepped between Aeron and Stag. Buck was dead, sometimes there was more bits of the original magi in a witch but they wouldn't and couldn't be stopped from hurting other. Not only that but then needed grief seeds to live.

  


Blythe pointed her weapon at the weakest Flop and fired. When it hit she smiled. She was glad it hit but it seamed like celebrating like last time messed her up.

(14 to hit, 3dmg)

  


Thea bit her lip. She healed Blythe. The other girl was really stressing out, wasn't she? "Hey! Blythe, right? Don't forget to breathe! Nice hit!"

(4 hp to Blythe)

  


Stag whined in distress. Aeron wasn't gonna leave, right? Who was this? Why were they hurting him? He just wanted to help Aeron. He just wanted to protect him. What was going on?

  
  


The Flops continued to converge on the magi. Flop5 attacked Chance (13 to hit, 3dmg) while Flop7 tripped and ended up with their little legs kicking the air. Flop6 attacked Ophelia (11 to hit, 4dmg) and Flop8 bit Blythe (3dmg)

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp ☆ Chance 60+11 hp ☆ Ophelia 52 hp ☆ Bella 69 hp ☆ Blythe 45 hp ☆ Thea 40 hp ☆ Stag 93 hp (poisoned 1dmg 3 rounds, sealed 1 round)☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flopx2 20 hp ☆ Flop1 17 hp ☆ Flop2 15 hp ☆ Flop4 6 hp☆ Flop6 5 hp ☆ Flop7 1 hp ☆ Flop8 11 hp (poisoned 3dmg 2 rounds)

  


Aeron stomped their foot, glaring the older medic down.

"I'm not that fucking stupid. I know he's dead. He wouldn't be some giant, stupid deer if he were still alive! But I have a right to wanting to take him down on my terms, and I don't trust you with him! He's my best friend, I deserve to get closure in my own way." The keep one wand trained on Buck, the other flicks to the fight behind them, to send a stronger than normal wave of healing towards the weakest looking magi. (30 health to Thea)

  


Chance rushed forward towards anther familiar, ignoring the rest of the team as she dealt with the familiar. There was still too many of them and most of them looked like they were doing fine. She slammed her key into another one, letting out a cheer as she finally finished it.

(9 to hit, 1 damage, flop 7's defense cut in half for attack)

  


Ophelia sent another wave of magic towards a familiar. At least nobody seemed that injured. They would be able to focus on the witch soon.

(hit 16 dmg to flop 2)

  


Belladona leaned on her scalpel. "Great. Good to know you know Buck's dead. But taking on a witch by yourself is stupid. Especially when you only can only get in with physical attacks." She looked at her nails. "Stopping it from moving and putting it to sleep wont kill it. It just stops it. How do you plan on killing it when you have not attacks todo so?" She was really getting annoyed by this. "Tell me your actual plan to kill the witch and I'll leave." She looked at Aeron with a cold stair.

  


Blythe felt a bit better. "I'm trying but I'm stressed. I Eb said I shouldn't bring my switch but if I had had it before the battle I wouldn't be so stressed out." She tried to fire at another familiar but missed. 

(12 to hit)

  


Thea slashed Flop5 with her poisoned scythe. "Hey, atleast this way it wouldn't get broken, right?" She called out to the other girl.

(Nat20, 19, 1x3dmg, poisoned for three rounds)

  


Stag shifted more under his bindings. They were about to give way... he huffed silently, shifting to tip his head more and get into position.

  
  


Flop1 attacks Thea (nat20, 8dmg). Flop3 bites Ophelia (7 to hit, 2dmg). Flop6 jumps on Chance (12 to hit 3dmg). Flop8 scratches Blythe's knees (10 to hit, 3dmg).

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp ☆ Chance 60+8 hp ☆ Ophelia 50 hp ☆ Bella 69 hp ☆ Blythe 42 hp ☆ Thea 52 hp ☆ Stag 92 hp (poisoned 1dmg 2 rounds, sealed 0 round)☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flop1 17 hp ☆ Flop3 20 hp ☆ Flop4 6 hp☆ Flop5 17 hp(poisoned 1dmg 3 rounds) ☆ Flop6 5 hp ☆ Flop8 11 hp (poisoned 3dmg 2 rounds) ☆ Flopx2 DEAD

  


"My plan is to ask Ophelia to help. Now, shut up and stop being an asshole for a bit." They flick their wand at her, and turn back towards Buck. (d16 +4 to hit, Bella put to sleep for 2 rounds)

"I'm sorry, I don't really want to do this, but you really don't want to stick around anymore."

  


Hold on. They we’re attacking each other now? What happened to teamwork? What had she missed...? She was so thrown off that she tripped over her key, falling on top of it with a squeak of pain. 

(Nat 1, 4 damage)

  


Ophelia decides to ignore the familiars, and instead runs up to Aeron. This was. Not good. She cared about Aeron more than Belladona, but she was stronger than them. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say. "Uh.." she mumbled out.

  


Belladona was about to respond when she felt magic hit her. Everything started going dark and she could barely process she was falling. She was going to kill Aeron when she wakes up. She hit the ground with a thud.

  


Blythe pointed her game-con at one of the other Flops that looked weak. "Yeah but my phone is also no longer on me so I'm pretty sure now that I think about it, it would have been safe. I have a like a fanny pack thing for it." She smiles as her attack hit directly.

(nat 20 to hit, 2 dmg to Flop 6)

  


Stag didn't rise, per se, so much as barrelled forwards with all the strength coiled in his legs. As a result, the red one got flung into the air and landed on a tree branch. His momentum didn't end there. He also hit the green and white one, the purple one who wasn't in his nest, and the tall one. (Nat20, 6×2dmg, drill attack. Bella, Thea, Blythe, Chance paralyzed 2 rounds)

  
  


The rest of the Flops get the memo from their prince and self-destruct away from the magi.

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp ☆ Chance 56 hp (paralyzed 2 rounds)☆ Ophelia 50 hp ☆ Bella 57 hp (sleep 2 rounds) ☆ Blythe 30 hp (paralyzed 2 rounds)☆ Thea 40 hp (paralyzed 2 rounds)☆ Stag 91 hp (poisoned 1dmg 1 rounds, sealed 0 round)☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flop ALL DEAD

  


Aeron tackled Ophelia out of the way, cursing as Buck stampeded around the labyrinth. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. They send that massive heal at Blythe, this time, knowing innately they don't have any more of it in them. (30 health to Blythe)

"Crap. Can you help me-?" They motion at Buck, and throw their wand only for it to barely leave their hand. They press their face into their hands in mortification. (d4 +4 to hit)

  


Chance had tried to ready an attack but realized she was stuck, unable to move. Wait-- was she paralyzed? Oh, great... She watched the battle in front of her, worriedly glancing around from where she could see without moving her head. What was going on...?

  


Ophelia nodded. It seemed that it was just them two, and the witch. Nobody else mattered right now. They could deal with Belladona later. She hoped. Ophelia swung at the witch, sending waves of magic towards it. If they could take care of it quickly. That would make things easier. 

( hit. 6dmg. )

  


Blythe cried out when she was hit. She tried to move but couldn't. What was wrong? Why could she move? Her brain started to panic.

  


Thea didn't know what to do. This wasn't okay. This wasn't even remotely okay. Were they going to die?

  


Stag huffed and dragged his hoof over the ground. He needed these pests out of his forest.

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp ☆ Chance 56 hp (paralyzed 1 rounds)☆ Ophelia 50 hp ☆ Bella 57 hp (sleep 1 rounds) ☆ Blythe 60 hp (paralyzed 1 rounds)☆ Thea 40 hp (paralyzed 1 rounds)☆ Stag 84 hp (poisoned 1dmg 0 rounds)☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flop ALL DEAD

  


Aeron rolled their wand around their knuckles, and flicked their wrist at the witch, trying to send another sleep spell out, and keep guilt from affecting their aim. And absolutely failed. They groaned. (d5 +4 to hit) 

They shake themself, and change gears to heal Thea. They hated how useless they felt. (5 health to Thea)

  


This was not going well. She'd never seen a witch battle go this bad. Why had everyone started fighting eachother? And now they were stuck and couldn't help... Come on, move! She had to help!

  


Ophelia turned towards Aeron. "Hey. We can do this. It's going to be okay." She said trying to get herself to beleive it as well. She swung again at the witch, not doing as much damage as she hoped. She needed to hit harder, take this witch down before Belladona was able to get back up.

( hit. 4 dmg. )

  


Belladona started to feel the little bit of the world around her. What happened? Aeron.

  


Blythe looked at the witch. Was she going to die? She didn't want to die not yet. Becca would be alone and she would never be able to finish fallout 1. She just started it yesterday!

  


Stag stomped again, the trees shaking and branches littering the paralyzed magi. (19 to hit, 7dmg)

  
  


Health: Aeron 60 hp ☆ Chance 49 hp (paralyzed 0 rounds)☆ Ophelia 50 hp ☆ Bella 50 hp (sleep 0 rounds) ☆ Blythe 53 hp (paralyzed 0 rounds)☆ Thea 38 hp (paralyzed 0 rounds)☆ Stag 78 hp☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flop ALL DEAD

  


Aeron groans, and tries to hit Stag again, only to miss terribly. They throw their remaining wand at him, and when it hits and Buck cries out, Aeron cannot help the tears that come pouring down their face. Fuck. (d2 +4 to hit, d17 +4 to hit, 2dmg)

"I. I don't want this." They wipe angrily at their face. 

"I'm not going to let him go, but I don't want to do this either!"

  


Chance flinched when she was hit, raising her arm to guard herself. Wait. She could move again?! She quickly summoned a second shield, not wanting to take any more damage. Things were going south fast but she wasn't going to die in here.

  


Ophelia looked at the witch and back at Aeron, and it finally clicked. This had to be Aeron's friend, didn't it. Maybe it was bad, but she had hoped that someone had already... taken care of it.. to put it lightly. She had hoped that the familiar was one that was leftover, like the other ones she faced. "I'm... I'm sorry Aeron..." she said, attacking the witch again. She had so much more she could say, but it needed to be somewhere safer.. somewhere with no witches, no other magi trying to attack them.

( hit. 2 dmg.)

  


Belladona's eyes snapped up and she got up looking around. Her eyes landed on Aeron. "You fucker!" She yelled and put up her armor on herself. She ran at them and hit them in the back with her scalpel. "You really are an idiot." She seethed. Her eyes were cold. 

(15 to hit, 2 dmg to Aeron. 74 armor)

  


Blythe felt her body again, she was free. It was only temporary. She pointed her weapon at the witch and fired. 

(21 to hit. 2dmg)

  


Stag stomps again out of pain and causes another shower of branches. (9 to hits 5dmg to thea, ophelia, and blythe)

  
  


Health: Aeron 58 hp ☆ Chance 49 hp +25 ☆ Ophelia 45 hp ☆ Bella 50 hp +74 ☆ Blythe 48 hp ☆ Thea 38 hp ☆ Stag 70 hp☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flop ALL DEAD

  


Aeron summoned another weapon, their staff, and ran at Buck, ignoring everyone else in favor of at least trying to get this over with. (d9 +4 to hit, 4dmg)

"You're a terrible friend, Buck. You couldn't have even told me you were gonna leave?? Who does that to someone??" They point their staff behind them, healing Thea again. (5 health to Thea)

  


Chance ran after the witch, just barely managing to skim it with her key. She must've still been a bit stiff from... whatever that was. At least she could still fight.

(6 to hit, 2 damage, witch's defense halved for attack)

  


Ophelia looked at Belladona. She wanted to defend Aeron, but she couldn't just attack Belladona. That would end well. She swung towards the witch instead. (Hit. 6 dmg.)

  


Belladona snorted. All she could see was red. She looked at the witch and attacked it. Fuck if this was once Buck. Fuck Aeron. She dug her scalpel into the witch and used it to get onto the witches back. She was going to kill this thing. 

(non-nat 20 to hit, 8dmg)

  


Blythe was spooked by the yelling and the attack from the witch that her attack missed by a lot. 

(4 to hit)

  


Thea froze. Why was Aeron crying? She looked around. "Hey, Chance, Blythe, should we back down? This seems above our pay grade." And out of their place.

  


Stag roared and and stomped again. This hurt! He wasn't going to just take this!

(16 to hit, 9 dmg to all magi except Aeron)

  
  


Health: Aeron 58 hp ☆ Chance 49 hp +16 ☆ Ophelia 41 hp ☆ Bella 50 hp +65 ☆ Blythe 44 hp ☆ Thea 34 hp ☆ Stag 54 hp☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flop ALL DEAD

  


Aeron smacked their staff into Buck's shoulder, tears still rolling down their face. (d16 to hit, 2dmg)

"I loved you. I spent years looking for you. Why couldn't you have stayed? Why did you have to... to..." Aeron broke off, pressing a hand to their mouth to muffle the sobs working up their throat.

  


“I... I don’t know. It’s a witch, isn’t it?” Chance asked, taking a step back at the question. She flinched at the attack, hiding behind her shield before slamming her key against the witch to get it to back off. 

(10 to hit, 6 damage, witch’s defense halved for attack)

  


Ophelia swung again at the witch. Why was Belladonna so intent on being the one to take it down. This was Aerons fight.

( hit. 16 dmg.)

  


Belladona stabbed a needle into the back of the witches head. She heard what Aeron was going on about. "Probably found out the truth and then died. Or is it all about you?" She snapped back. Her anger wouldn't stop at the moment that was all she could feel. "Really Aeron be useful or get out."

(15 to hit, 2dmg poisoned for 4 rounds)

  


Blythe was confused why were those two fighting? What was going on she tried to attack the witch but missed. This was becoming over whelming far too quickly. She just wanted to play video games. She dropped the game-con but due to the safety strap it stayed on her arm. 

(5 to hit)

  


Thea backed up, dropping her scythe completely. They weren't in danger of being hit, except on accident. The witch was about to die. Why was that girl so mad at Aeron? Why did this matter so much? She looked around. Didn't anyone else realize that Aeron's trauma wasn't a spectator sport?

  


Stag circled in place then reared up to stomp again. This couldn't be how it ended- he wanted Aeron with him. Why was he alone?

(18 to hit, 5 dmg to everyone but Aeron)

  
  


Health: Aeron 57 hp ☆ Chance 49 hp +11 ☆ Ophelia 36 hp ☆ Bella 50 hp +60 ☆ Blythe 39 hp ☆ Thea 29 hp ☆ Stag 24 hp (poisoned 1dmg 4 rounds)☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flop ALL DEAD

  


Aeron made to hit the witch with their staff, but fumbled and smacked themself in the face. (Nat 1, 1dmg to self)

"You asshole! I'd have done anything for you! And now you show up?? After I was finally starting to move on???" They're so lost in their rant they don't really notice anyone else.

  


Chance finally stood down, keeping her shield up and she realized the fight was nearing an end. Noticing Thea had dropped her scythe she summoned a shield for her just so she wouldn’t get hurt. The witch was still lashing out and just because they weren’t attacking it anymore didn’t mean they weren’t in danger.

  


How could Belladona just say that to Aeron.. did she not realize how much pain they were in. Luckily, they didn't seem to notice, or if they did, didn't seem to care. She raised her scythe high before sending extra strong waves of magic towards the witch. Normally she would be more carefully when someone was that close.. or in this case on the witch. But she didn't care this time. 

( hit 24 dmg.)

  


Stag crumbled to the ground, whining pitifully. Hearts and leaves seemed to form under him like a sinkhole, but there was no getting out. The last thing he saw was Aeron, crying.

  
  


Health: Aeron 57 hp ☆ Chance 49 hp +11 ☆ Ophelia 36 hp ☆ Bella 50 hp +60 ☆ Blythe 39 hp ☆ Thea 29 hp +25 ☆ Stag DEAD☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flop ALL DEAD

  


Belladona fell to the ground as the witch died. She looked at Aeron. She stormed over and hit him once more with her scalpel. "Fuck you. Next time you attack me during a witch battle I will kill you." She turned around. "Fuck you and Buck." She stormed off. Her anger kept getting fueled by fears she had from her recovery. She had been attacked in battles during that time and now was no different. 

(21 to hit, 4dmg to Aeron)

  


Blythe covered her ears and tried to calm herself down. It was over. She could go home and play video games. Right? It was done. "Is it done?" She asked meekly not wanting to cause the same thing to happen to pink eyed boy? to happen to her.

  


Thea covers her mouth, tears about to fall. She felt like she'd witnessed something that shouldn't have happened. She glances around, and runs to Aeron to check and make sure they're okay.

  
  


Health: Aeron 53 hp ☆ Chance 49 hp +11 ☆ Ophelia 36 hp ☆ Bella 50 hp +60 ☆ Blythe 39 hp ☆ Thea 29 hp +25 ☆ Stag DEAD☆ Bark ALL DEAD ☆ Flop ALL DEAD 

  


Aeron stared at where Buck was, and then rubbed at their face and made a dash for where their 5 year old little sister was still passed out in the nest, picking her up and pressing their face into her curls. With her held close, their similarities are a lot more glaringly obvious.

  


“It’s over.” Chance confirmed, not sure what to do now. She should probably go. The fight was over. That’s all she was needed for.

  


Ophelia had almost forgot about the hostages. She ran over, following Aeron, and saw her mom. Here. Again. She started to tear up, but she couldn't cry, not now.

  


Blythe nodded. She hugged herself. She didn't know what todo. "Are they always like this?" She couldn't look at anyone and just looked at the ground.

  


"Hey, Blythe, can you help me walk Aeron home? I'm worried about them. And. It's gonna be ok. Whatever's going on, it's gonna be okay." Thea tried for a smile.

Aeron pressed a kiss to Nellie's hair, and took a breath. They could. They could calm down for a minute.

"S-some are worse than others. Every fight has a risk of death or injury, but. That's why we're a group, to. Support each other." They hiked the 5 year old up higher onto their shoulder.

"I can. Walk you two home on the way to my own, I need to drop Eleanor off, at least."

  


“Not always. But better to get the scary ones out of the way first, right?” She offered before looking back from where she had come. 

“If you need any help let me know. If you need any help, let me know.”

  


"Aeron.. " Ophelia said quietly, reaching out to them. She felt weird about the two new girls with Aeron. She didn't even know them at all. It didn't feel like the right thing to do. "Can I come with you?" She asked.

  


Blythe shook her head. "I live downtown. If your not going that way its okay I can walk home myself." She didn't look up and dropped her transformation. She looked at her soul gem, it looked fine.

  


Thea swallowed. She wanted to make friends to get the big social group back, but things... weren't the same as mean girls in highschool. She brushed off her clothes. She wouldn't get in the middle of that. "If you're okay, Aeron, then..." she took a step back towards Blythe. "Can I walk you home?" She asked, detransforming and catching her skateboard.

  


Aeron nods, and smiles softly at Ophelia. 

"Don't you need to get your mom home? I... I have no idea how long they've been missing." They kiss Nellie's hair again, just to keep themself grounded. If they keep doing that, they won't have to think about... anything else.

  


Looks like everyone was alright. "I'll see you around." She called over her shoulder before transforming and heading back home.

  


Ophelia frowned a little bit. That was true. "Ok. But like. I just want to talk.. or just be with you for a little bit later. I don't know." She stumbled a bit over her words.

  


Blythe didn't look up at Thea. "Um okay. Thanks." She didn't really want to walk home with someone but she didn't know how to say so.

  


Thea rubbed the back of her neck. "It's okay to say no, if you don't want to." She offered the other girl. "It's fine. Uh... just let me know if you need anything?" She offers. She hopes she doesnt seem like she's sulking too badly.

  


Aeron nods.

"I'll text you?" They offer, and offer her a hand, and a smile.

"As soon as... I'm ready, I'll text you and we can talk for as long as you'd like?"

  


Ophelia takes Aeron's hand, and pull herself and her mom up. "Alright. Thank you." She says, smiling a bit back at them.

  


Blythe felt a little better knowing she didn't have to be around someone for much longer. "Um yeah that would be better actually. I wont be much fun for the rest of the day anyway. But if you want another day we could hang out or something." She shrugged. She wanted to be friends with these people but she wasn't sure how to go about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I want to talk about my kids in this battle
> 
> Belladona is pissed off at Aeron, a lot of her anger is due to trauma she dealt with when she was in recovery. She is willing to forgive Aeron but she wont put any work into it.
> 
> Blythe was extremely overwhelmed and couldn't process much beyond what she was seeing so she didn't process anything that Aeron and Belladona were really saying. Like she knows they spoke but she's not sure what.


End file.
